


Steve Rogers, Public Nuisance

by the_genderman



Series: A brief smut interlude [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk?, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Theater Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: When the movie's not worth the ticket money, what do Sam and Steve do? Semi-public movie theater sex? Sure, why not?





	Steve Rogers, Public Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> A note on language. I am a trans masculine author, and I am using the anatomical terminology I am most comfortable with. Different people may have different preferences and there is no one right way.

“Come on, the previews have already started,” Sam implored, peeking his head into the door of theater number six. 

“I gotta have popcorn at a movie, Sam,” Steve insisted. “I’m almost at the front of the line, anyway. I’ll buy you a large of whatever drink you like and a box of M&Ms if you’ll get us seats in the back, ok? Preferably with no one directly around us? I’d like to stretch out a bit.”

“Oh, alright. Get me a Coke and make sure they’re peanut M&Ms, ok?” Sam relented. He waited for Steve’s thumbs up and disappeared into the darkened theater.

Sam let his eyes adjust to the dark briefly and scanned the rows of seats. There weren’t a whole lot of people in this showing, no more than a dozen, he estimated at a glance, so finding isolated seats wouldn’t be a problem. He climbed the steps to the very last row up against the wall and chose the two closest to the aisle. The nearest fellow movie-goers were four rows ahead of them and almost at the other end of the theater. He settled into the second seat from the aisle. He debated putting his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him for extra leg room, but at the same time, he didn’t want to make some poor minimum wage theater worker have to clean his shoeprints off the seat. 

Steve finally arrived two previews later, balancing two large cokes, a large popcorn, and a box of peanut M&Ms in a flimsy cardboard tray. Sam leaned over to take the drinks from Steve to make it easier for him to sit down. Once Steve had gotten himself comfortable, he traded the box of M&Ms for his drink.

“See?” Steve said, gesturing at the screen with his drink cup. “Movie hasn’t even started yet.”

Sam shushed him and stole a handful of popcorn.

\-------------------

Half an hour into the movie and Sam was seriously regretting listening to Scott’s glowing recommendation. Scott was a weird dude, and apparently that extended to his taste in films, too. Sam glanced over at Steve, who was slowly chewing his popcorn with a perplexed look on his face.

“Yeah, me too, man,” Sam whispered. “I apologize for dragging you out to this, I was _told_ it was good.”

“I understand. Tony made me watch some pretty strange stuff within the first few months of living in Avengers Tower. And don’t worry, all is not lost yet,” Steve replied, a hint of a smirk in his voice. “I’ve got an idea of how to make this a bit better.”

“And what would that be?” Sam asked.

“You’ll see,” Steve said as he passed his popcorn and drink over to Sam. “Could you stick these in the seat next to you? I don’t want to spill anything or set them on the floor.”

Sam wedged the popcorn bag into the folded-up seat next to him and leaned over to stick Steve’s drink into the far cupholder without knocking over his own drink. Steve dug around in his pocket, finding a wet-wipe. He meticulously cleaned the salt and butter off his fingers, drying them off with a napkin. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

Steve replied with a lecherous eyebrow wiggle and trailed a hand up Sam’s leg from his knee to the hollow of his thigh.

“In public?” Sam hissed.

“Yep,” Steve replied. “Don’t tell me you’ve never wondered.”

“Well…” Sam hesistated.

“It’s an R-rated movie, there’s no kids in here, don’t worry. And if you’re quiet, no one will ever know except us. You’re gonna tell me that doesn’t get you even the slightest bit excited?” Steve continued to stroke Sam’s thigh.

Sam paused, considering. There was a reason public sex was a taboo; nobody needs to see that. _But_ … They _were_ practically alone in the theater, and if they didn’t get caught… He felt his pulse increase, the little throb between his legs beginning. He turned to Steve.

“What did you have in mind?”

Steve grinned and pulled a tiny bottle of lube out of his pocket. He leaned over and whispered into Sam’s ear. “I was thinking I’d keep it nice and simple,” he said while drawing tiny circles on Sam’s leg with one finger. “Get you all slicked up and then play with your clit until you come. Try not to scream, remember, we’re in public.”

“You’re devious, you know that? Do I want to ask why you apparently carry lube everywhere with you?” Sam whispered back, unfastening his pants and making sure his packer was secure in its underwear pocket where Steve wouldn’t accidentally knock it loose (didn’t want to lose _that_ to the theater floor). “No one would ever believe me if I said that Captain America fingered me in a movie theater.”

“Yeah? Well they don’t know Steve Rogers, now do they? Steve Rogers forged his own birth certificate and drew dirty comics to pay the rent. Fingering his boyfriend in a movie theater is a _very_ Steve Rogers thing to do,” Steve said, and leaned in to kiss Sam on the lips. When they parted, he asked “So, how about it? You up for the challenge?”

“Are _you_?” Sam teased back. “You’ve always used your mouth or a vibe before. You really gonna get me off with just your fingers?”

“Oh? You don’t think I can?” Steve scoffed, popping the cap of the lube bottle open and squeezing an obscenely large dollop onto his fingers.

“Try me,” Sam whispered in Steve’s ear. He spread his legs as far apart as the cramped theater seat would let him. He pulled the band of his underwear away from his skin to let Steve’s hand slip in.

The lube was warm already on Steve’s fingers as they slid over Sam’s clit and between his labia, slicking him up the way he used to do naturally pre-T and pre-hysto. Steve always made sure there wouldn’t be any chafing. Sam closed his eyes and sighed happily as Steve began to make little circles around the head of his clit with his middle finger.

“It’s a good start,” Sam baited.

Steve rose to the bait and began to rub a little faster, a little harder. 

Sam was definitely hard now. He gave a little pleased hum to let Steve know he was still on the right track. Steve kept rubbing. His technique couldn’t exactly be described as particularly artistic or finessed, but it was getting the job done. Sam’s pulse was throbbing and he was panting quietly. He snuck a glance over at Steve. Steve had his eyes on the screen and such a bland, pleasant look on his face that you’d never believe that he was actively fingering his boyfriend in public. Steve glanced over at Sam, caught his eyes, and kicked things up a notch.

Sam stifled a moan as Steve dragged nearly the whole length of his finger over his clit. He rubbed hard and fast, his hand bobbing in Sam’s lap. Sam’s breath was coming rapidly now in shallow gasps and pants as the stimulation continued to build. He bowed his head forward a little. Steve just smiled and kept rubbing.

“You still on the fence about my abilities?” Steve whispered, leaning in real close to Sam’s ear.

“Just keep rubbing,” Sam panted. He groaned as Steve gave his earlobe a little nibble.

“My pleasure,” Steve murmured, low and leering. “Are you gonna keep quiet when you come? Or are you gonna moan for me? I love it when you moan for me, Sammy. Love it when you come so hard for me that you can’t keep it in. You gonna scream for me? Gonna let everyone in the theater know how good I am to you?”

Sam shuddered and gave a loud, ragged sigh as he came. He slumped back against the wall to catch his breath. Steve leaned over to kiss his cheek as he slowly pulled his hand out of Sam’s underwear. He nonchalantly wiped his fingers off with a napkin as if it were popcorn butter and not lube he was cleaning up.

“Was that good?” Steve asked, carefully zipping Sam’s pants back up.

“What do you think?” Sam replied, still a little out of breath. “Yeah, it was good. Maybe when we get home, I’ll return the favor.”

Steve just grinned and kissed Sam again.


End file.
